Meeting a Pro
by Bradybunch12
Summary: It's about spongebob and patrick wanting to play soccer.But they don't know how to, so patrick calls up david Beckham his old time buddy and asked if he would teach them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Meeting a pro

Sponge bob and Patrick want to make the soccer team. First they need to learn the basics of the game.

SpongeBob: We need to learn how to play.

Patrick: So I'll go get my friend David Beckham to teach us.

SpongeBob: Yeah right you don't know David Beckham.

Patrick: Ok don't believe me I'll bring him here tomorrow.

SpongeBob: Ok I'll believe it when I see it.

Patrick: Ok

So the next morning they went to the soccer field to see David.

David: So I hear you two want to learn how to play.

SpongeBob: Yes we do.

Patrick: I told you so SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Ok well I guess you were right. But there is no way that he is here. It must be a fake or something.

Patrick: He's here isn't he?

SpongeBob: Ok I guess I believe you.

David: So why do you want to play.

SpongeBob/Patrick: We want to tryout for the bikini bottom soccer team. We just don't know how to play.

David: So the first drill were going to do is shooting on goal.

SpongeBob is shooting first; he puts the ball in a position on the ground. SpongeBob gets a running start. He slammed the ball off the cross bar and it came back and hit him in the face.

Patrick: Ha-ha that's really funny, you're a klutz.

SpongeBob: Patrick that is not very funny, let's see you try it.

Patrick: Ok then I will.

So David lined up the ball towards the net. Patrick gets a running start, he missed the ball and fell on his back and started bouncing.

SpongeBob/Patrick: Hahahaha that's funny I guess I didn't do any better.

David: We'll have to work on your skills tomorrow so go home and get your rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Practicing

Well the next day Patrick went to SpongeBob's house to get him ready for practice and he was still sleeping. So Patrick went knocking on the door and ringing the doorbell. Patrick opened the door and walked up stairs to SpongeBob's room and SpongeBob was listening to music and working out training himself for soccer practice.

SpongeBob: Hey Patrick what's up my buddy.

Patrick: SPONGEBOB!!!!! , what the heck are you doing.

SpongeBob: I'm just working out for practice.

Patrick: Well you're lucky I came over because practice starts in 10 minutes.

SpongeBob: Oh my gosh I totally lost track of time.

So Patrick and SpongeBob went pushing a rushing out the door. They ran half a mile to get to the bus stop. They rode the bus to the field and David was waiting there for them.

David: Hey, guys you were almost late.

To start the practice, David has them run 3 laps around the field.

Patrick: Holy crap this is hard my legs feel like jell-o.

SpongeBob: Hmmm, Patrick it's only the first lap.

So SpongeBob speeds up and finishes in 2 minutes. Patrick takes 5 minutes. "What a slow poke", SpongeBob whispers to himself.

David: So what is the point of soccer?

SpongeBob/Patrick: umm, well the point is to kick the ball in the net.

David: yes that is one thing but there are 2 more.

SpongeBob/Patrick: Well I think the other two are play horrible defense and very good offense.

David: Well the offense idea is good but defense is the main thing about soccer. So playing horrible defense is probably the most stupid idea ever.

SpongeBob: OOookcay

So later on that day they remained to there practice.

David: Hey SpongeBob and Patrick you guys did really good today keep it up. We can only have 1 more practice because tryouts are 2 days from now.

SpongeBob/Patrick: ok we'll start working really hard.

So after practice SpongeBob and Patrick ran 3 miles around the town and didn't get home till 2 in the morning. The next day SpongeBob and Patrick Show up to practice half asleep.

David: Ok you guys look really tired.

SpongeBob: yeah we are. We ran 3 miles last night.

So David has SpongeBob and Patrick run 1 lap around the field then start taking shots on net.

SpongeBob: Hey David I'm really starting to get a hang of this. It's starting to seem easy.

Patrick: yeah same for me.

So David has them do many other drills and has a little talk at the end of practice.

David: Ok guys I helped you as much as I could. But it's all up to you if you make it or not. So tomorrow go to the tryouts and do your best. But remember don't give up even if it is hard.

SpongeBob/Patrick: Thank you David for all your help and we'll do the best we can. It's going to be hard but we'll try our best and won't give up. We'll take your advice.

So practice was over and SpongeBob and Patrick went home to get some rest for the big day tomorrow.


End file.
